


Amor Libertatis

by amysperaltiago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysperaltiago/pseuds/amysperaltiago
Summary: (Draco x Reader but not the whole focus)It's your final year at Hogwarts and it's time for fun, freedom and unmonitored fun with magic... once you pass our NEWTS that is. If your track record of reckless behaviour or the fact your father is a long standing member of the team of professors at Hogwarts along with your house leader isn't bad enough.... You're struggling with the on and off relationship with Draco you have been battling since 5th year. His parents love you, sometimes more than he does. All you have to do is make it to August... as if that is going to be easy.TIMELINE ISN'T ACCURATE TO THE BOOKS/MOVIES AS Y/N IS IN THE SAME YEAR AS HARRY BUT THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS ISN'T HAPPENING AND VOLDEMORT IS DEAD AND FORGIVE ANY PLOT HOLES, MISTAKES OR MISSED RESEARCH. THERE WILL BE SWEARING TOO. PS - THIS IS JUST HOW I PICTURE SNAPE AS A DAD TO A TEEN SO YEAH
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story!
> 
> I haven't wrote in a while and never about HP so bare with.
> 
> I also don't have a direct storyline for this and I am just gonna see how it goes and what works in the moment.
> 
> (TIMELINE ISN'T ACCURATE TO THE BOOKS/MOVIES AS Y/N IS IN THE SAME YEAR AS HARRY BUT THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS ISN'T HAPPENING AND VOLDEMORT IS DEAD AND FORGIVE ANY PLOT HOLES, MISTAKES OR MISSED RESEARCH. THERE WILL BE SWEARING TOO. PS - THIS IS JUST HOW I PICTURE SNAPE AS A DAD TO A TEEN SO YEAH)
> 
> With that being said. Enjoy the story!

Epilogue

31st August 1997

One day till seventh year and honestly... I don't know how to feel. There has always been a sense of comfort around Hogwarts and a place to be myself especially because of the banned use of magic outside of school, however, I can't help feeling like in 12 months time I will be lost.

Let's get to the point shall we... I don't have the best record. I spent my first 5 years at Hogwarts being a troublemaker and causing half of the Professors at Hogwarts some sort of health scare. I picked up at the end of 5th year and somehow passed my O.W.L.S and then it dawned on me I need to take and, in some realm of possibility... pass, a set of N.E.W.T.S if I ever stand a chance of becoming Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

As I sit here and write this, I know I shouldn't complain about my seemingly perfect life especially since there's people like Potter who can't even remember the sound of his mother's voice and is continuously told all these incredible things about what his parent's did yet remains none the wiser. He is not a bad kid, by the way, it's just the rest of us seem overshadowed by his clear fame and glory we were raised upon when he had absolutely no idea.

Alas, I safely remind myself that I am lucky to be in the safety of the life that I am and practically untouchable at Hogwarts. My parents for a start are both magical and still married... estranged but married non the less. This is partly my fathers fault but then again it takes two to tango. He spends all of his time at Hogwarts now and rarely comes home. While my mother... or Mama... as I call her lives in London. My father stopped coming home when he didn't need to... once I was enrolled in Hogwarts he knew that he would see me all the time anyways and I had a sense at that point I was the only reason he would return to London. My parents love each other. I just don't think they're in love anymore because he had his heart broken so bad before they met it seemed just to be a marriage of convenience. Mama works for the Ministry and the two of us are rather distant with one another. We rarely talk while I'm away at school and it's mainly only if and when I return home for the holidays which, once again, is rare.

My father, however, is the exact reason I am under the same bracket as Potter: painfully well known at Hogwarts. When your father is one of the leading professors at Hogwarts, head of your house and notorious for being a bit of a miserable sod, you get your name on the map. Him being an ex- death eater just adds to it and no before you ask... I don't have a death mark. However, it brings its great rewards... I am practically untouchable and, even if Merlin forbid anything happened to my father, Dumbledore and McGonagall would protect me with an inch of their life.

My father is a good person. End of story. He is the only person I trust with my life and to let you into a little secret... he's a secret softy. Around me anyways. He puts up this hard demeanour while teaching yet we go to his living quarters after and read literature together, talk about our days and put the world to rights over coffee. It bodes well when you spend around 46 weeks of the year together... I'd stay at Hogwarts for summer if I could. My father is my favourite person ever and I reign hell on those that disagree with me... which lands me into trouble a lot.

As for Draco... we have been on and off since 5th year and his heart is in the right place yet his actions and words let him down. We both want different things in a way yet they both lead to the same place and our families are good friends and we have known each other since we were children. The main thing that lets us down as a couple is I am a lot more warm-hearted than him... that makes me sound like such a bitch but it's true. I am the only person he is warm around and it's some sort of a feeling that seeing your boyfriend being a bit of an idiot to other people and then still having to accredit yourself as his girlfriend that puts you off a bit... but he's a good kid which is why I will stick it out, I just feel bad for our parents sometimes.

Seventh year is going to be good and different... I can feel it. I hope for the love of Merlin things work out and I actually get somewhere with this dunderhead of a boyfriend of mine and manage to make my parents proud.


	2. A brand new day

London - 9:45am - 1st September 1997

The sun rose above the suburban just on the outskirts of London as long, white terrace houses sat one by one with tiled staircases leading up to them. The sun left an amber glow on the front of the houses and birds tweeted quietly. I lay in bed till my door swung open and my curtains flung open in a flash, leaving me blinded by the morning sunshine. I groan and hold my arms up as a reflex defence. Louisa Snape stood there in a turtle neck jumper and flared black pants.

"Up y/n! It's 9:45 come on!" she groaned.

"Alright alright, Mum... Im up" I sighed and climbed out of bed, turning round and making it slowly. I looked around the room at the green and nature themed bedroom that had been stripped of all my posters that were now safely away in my trunk. I got changed into a turtle neck just like Mama's and matched it with a skirt and tights and slipped my pumps and trench coat on before going downstairs into the kitchen.

"My little witch is going to finish Hogwarts!" Mama fussed and squeezed my cheeks which I pulled away from and groaned "If you pass your N.E.W.T.S!" her tone turned stern and I just rolled my eyes.

Isn't this meant to be the one woman who had faith in me.

Mama looked offended "Erm I do!" she said in a high pitched tone.

Damn it... forgot Dad taught her legilimency.

"I will pass! Don't worry" I say in protest, Mama doesn't look too convinced.

"Anyway... I gotta go" I continue before flicking my jacket and going into a ball of deep black smoke before reappearing in the hall with Mama behind me.

"Stop flying around the house! And don't be doing that at Hogwarts either... Dark forces created that ability" Mama shakes her head, she still denies the fact that there used to be dark forces at work in the Wizarding world yet doesn't seem to stop going on about it... I try to block it out.

I fixed my watch as I shook my head slightly "Yes but I gained it from my father... there's a difference"

Mama fixed my jacket and fussed unnecessarily as if it was my first year, not my last "Yes sweetheart, but people don't understand that" she said softly.

I muttered at her... I don't like the fact people don't think highly of my father but I have to remind myself that other people don't see him in the same way I do. I check my watch, an hour till the train leaves and I am still on the other side of London to Kings Cross.

"I gotta go... love you" I pick up my trunk and kiss Mama on the cheek.

"Okay but transport not magic and say hi to your father for me... oh and DO NOT HAVE ME SENDING HOWLERS THIS YEAR FOR MERLIN'S SAKE Y/N!" Mama yells after me as I run out of the house and smirk, grabbing my green and silver tie as I leave and make my way to the tube station and across London to Kings Cross.

10:30 am - Kings Cross Station - London

I rush into Kings Cross pushing my and past the bustling crowds of morning commuters and over to Platform 9 before looking round and dashing at the wall and appearing on Platform 9 ¾ and finally taking my wand and robes out of my trunk and slipping the robe on and the wand into my pocket before closing the trunk again and handing that and my bag to a conductor to load onto the train. I looked around and saw everyone being wished off by their families, mainly younger ones, however Molly Weasley was there like the ever doting mother she is wishing off Ron, Ginny and Harry like every year. She looked in my direction and shot me what I can only describe as a sympathetic smile and a short wave which I returned and walked down the platform.

I wandered further down till I saw a couple dressed in all black chatting amongst themselves. The man cracks a joke which the woman finds humorous and then catches my eye.

"Ah! Y/n! How are you darling?" Narcissa engulfs me into a hug and I hug her back warmly.

"Morning Y/n, Excited for final year?" Lucius asks me. I nod slightly and smile at him.

"How's your mother?" Narcissa releases from the hug and I face them both.

"Fine... she will drop by the manor next weekend" I tell them both.

Narcissa runs her hand on my cheek "You look more like her with every passing day"

I chuckle at her remark and Lucius smiles at his wife's warmth.

"Where is he?" I ask apprehensively. Lucius sighs and Narcissa side eyes him.

"On the train..." Lucius begins "Listen, Y/n... No arguing this year you two... he has been told the same thing... You're really good for each other" he finishes rather sternly.

I sigh and nod.

I know he is right... It would just help if his son was less of a pretentious twat... even if he is my boyfriend.

"Final call! Final call!" The conductor shouts. I look towards Narcissa and Lucius and kiss Narcissa on the cheek before heading towards the train.

"See you soon, Y/n!" Narcissa calls after me. I wave to her and head to sit down in an empty cabin.

On the train

I walk into the train and take my seat in an empty cabin against the window, taking out my Potions book. It didn't matter if this wasn't my field of choice, if I failed Potions my father would have something to say about it. I sit alone reading for a moment after we leave Kings Cross before there is a knock at my cabin.

"Room for two more, loner?" Says the voice at the door. I look up, there he is smiling.

Draco Malfoy. My 5ft 9, platinum haired coloured, cheeky smiled, cocky, daring, oddly smart, annoyingly charming and kind-of-a-knobhead boyfriend. Merlin I love this boy and I couldn't tell you why.

I look at him and Blaise and sigh "Don't be a twat, Draco" I shake my head.

He smirks and the two of them come in. Draco sits to my left and wraps his arm around me and Blaise sits opposite us. Draco kisses my temple.

"Where's Pansy? Still avoiding me I guess?" I say, closing my potions book.

Pansy is Draco's ex and my ex best friend... we fell out when me and Draco began dating. If she had it her way, I'd have been strung from the astronomy tower. However, you gain a stroke of immortality when you date Draco as you're basically untouchable.

Draco sighs and Blaise looks at him. "Yes but..." Draco says and turns to me, cupping my chin with his hand and smiling before planting small kisses on my lips ''I. am. Focused. Only. on. You" he says between kisses and I smile at him before cuddling up to his side.

"I spoke to your parents on the platform," I tell Draco.

He sighs and laughs slightly "Oh Merlin, Did you get the relationship lecture from my father?" he asks.

I become confused "Lecture? Unlucky... I only got a stern sentence" I tell him.

Draco chuckles and entwines his fingers with mine.

I could stay like this forever... if I knew it wouldn't change.

He takes the potions book out of my hand with his other hand and looks at it "Studying? On the first day?"

I scoff at him and snatch the book back "Come on, Draco... You know what will happen if I fail potions"

"What have you taken for your NEWTS?" Blaise asks.

"Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Alchemy and Divination while also taking private occlumency sessions with my father and the ever amazing Harry Potter while also STILL... being on the Quidditch team" I tell him in a rather bothered tone.

"Wow y/n" Draco says

"Alch-?" Blaise goes to ask.

"Don't even bother" I interrupt him.

"Hermione Granger eat your heart out" Blaise says and Draco chuckles.

I scoff "Doesn't matter how bad your record is... when your father is "In with the big boys" shall we say? You do all the lessons handed to you"

Blaise nods. Draco shifts in his seat. "Spoke to him yet?"

"Nope" I say to him "I will do"

Draco mutters under his breath

I snap at him slightly "I will do, Draco!" I roll my eyes and scowl.

Oh lord here we go... Seventh year off to a blazing start.


	3. Finally Home

After finally arriving at Hogwarts in the early evening, I wandered across the green grass of the courtyard hand in hand with Draco with a few of our friends lingering behind as the final part of the sunset disappeared along the castle walls. I pulled my robes up slightly so I didn't trip on them and caught sight of Draco watching me in a world of my own as he chuckled slightly. We wandered up the few steps into the courtyard corridor and stopped, young Hogwarts students walking past us as the school was filled with an exciting buzz.

Draco turned to face me and scooped the hair out of my face and placed it behind my ears. I must have blushed ever so slightly as the smile grew on his face.

"You're really beautiful in this light" Draco said softly.

I smiled at him "You're not too bad yourself" as I leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"What are you doing now?" I asked him, releasing from the kiss.

"Common room before dinner... making sure no filfy second years have stolen our seats in front of the fire" Draco said to me and I chuckled.

"You?" He asked me.

"Going to go find my Dad and then dinner. See you there?" I asked him  
Draco nodded and kissed me once again.

I turned to look down the viaduct corridor and caught sight of my Dad standing, silently judging first, second and even third years as they walked past him. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.

"Dad!" I yelled out.

Snape looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and turned and saw me standing down the corridor, his face turned to a comfortable smile and he released from his arms folded posture.

"Y/N!!" He shouted down the corridor as I ran towards him and jumped into his arms into a massive hug. Humorously this seemed to scare some second years. Severus Snape showing affection? Unheard of.

"My little dungeon bat! How was summer?" He asked me, releasing from the hug.

"Meh... London's pretty boring" I told him, he looked up behind me and saw Draco walking away and into the school.

"Ah... still wasting your time with Malfoy, I see" he said, unimpressed.

I think it's worth noting that eventually and after a certain incident we no longer discuss, Dad got sick of Draco's actions and began to resent him... well actually resent is a bit of a soft word. He absolutely hates his guts and he does not know we are back together. I dread the day he finds out.

I scoff and shake my head "Oh leave it will you... It's not like he's asking for my hand in marriage" I smirk at him.

Dad purses his lips slightly and looks at me through narrow eyes  
"Good... boy should know better by now" He said in his usual tone.

He proceeded to then snatch the book I was holding out of my hand.

"Potions? Y/n you are aware of what I teach right?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I chuckle and take the book back "Yes! But dare I fail it either for that same reason"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, sweetheart just focus on Defence against the dark arts... we will study Potions another time closer to the exam. Your grade is good and should stay that way IF... you stay out of trouble this year!" He says, turning rather stern at the end and raising his eyebrows at me. I can only smirk and nod.

"Plus I need some sort of 'I told you so' against Albus to do with D.A.D.A and if he's not going to give me the role then my daughter is the next best thing" Dad continues.

"I still can't work here for another 4 years but wishful thinking I'll give you that" I tell him.  
"Hmm well passing your N.E.W.T.S is where we start... Listen, go freshen up and get ready for dinner and we will talk after" Dad tells me.

"Okay... speak to you later... try to not scare anymore kids with that face of yours" I joke as I walk off and get a whack on the back of the head using the third year summer essays. I just laugh and walk up to the dorms.

The Dungeons

I walk up to the entrance of the common room and tap the photo, who comes alive. She looks at me up and down, looking at my completely black outfit.

"Wow... you really have become a 'dungeon bat' haven't you? Living up to your little nickname" She says, the last part mockingly.

I roll my eyes and shake my head "Pure blood"

"You picked up your father's conversational skills as well I see" She says as the Slytherin dungeon door opens and I walk down and into the common room.

Our common room is definitely the best. It's tucked away quietly in the darkness of the dungeons and is decorated in black, silver and green and has huge black leather couches and a roaring fire. It's always rather quiet and smells like burning wood, cinnamon and fresh coffee. I walk in and look around momentarily till a large shrill noise can be heard as three girls run at me.

Amora, Rebecca and Gabriella... my dorm mates since first year... we may have hardly any classes together but they know a lot about me.

"How was summer?" Amora asks, the three of them guiding me to sit down.

"It was alright but nothing beats here" I tell them smiling.

"Any romantic nights at the manor?" Rebecca asks, throwing herself on me dramatically as the others laugh and I shake my head smiling.

"Get up!" I start, dragging her up laughing. I pause, knowing what is about to happen.  
"Yes... a few... I spent about a week there in the middle of summer" I said, the last part was drowned out by the sheer amount of excited giggling and yelling coming from the three of them. I groaned and lay down and Amora caught on to this.

"Trouble in paradise?" Amora asks.

"When is there ever not?" Gabriella chimes in. I shoot her a look and shake my head.

"Not exactly no... we're alright at the moment... There's just a lot going on and I can feel a storm brewing and we could hide things in summer... we can't here" I tell them, sighing slightly.

"Hide things?" Gabriella asks confused

"Her Dad doesn't know they're back together" Rebecca tells them and she realises and shoots me a sympathetic smile.

"This place may be big but I'm no match for hiding things from him" I scoff.

"Just tell him then" Gabriella suggests

I laugh slightly "Over my dead body"

The girls sigh and there is a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Amora checks her watch "Dinner time let's go... I'm starving"

I nod and the four of us get up and leave for dinner, followed by second years following closely behind but never admitting they needed help out of fear we would rip their heads off and have them for dinner before we even reached the great hall.

Don't worry... we're not THOSE types of slytherins... most the time anyways.

The Great Hall - 7pm - London

I walk into the Great Hall which is decorated brightly like every single year on the day of the Sorting Ceremony. The hall is lit up with golden lights and floating candles as hot suspended fires burn heat into the room on the wall on each side. The sorting hat sits at the top table like always with the teachers table behind it. They are already all there as me and the girls slip in almost late and I ignore the judgmental looks we are receiving as we sit down at the top of the slytherin table. I sit next to Draco who smiles at me.

We're both prefects along with Pansy and a few others. How I made prefect remains one of Hogwarts greatest mysteries. I can only assume my fathers meddling and the younger years actually listening to me factored into it.

The chatter died down as Dumbledore took to the podium and began what tended to be awfully long speeches.

"Welcome students to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. We welcome you all back while we also welcome new students to join us!" Dumbledore began

"Here come the greatest hits" Draco whispered in my ear and I snickered slightly, gaining dirty looks from the Gryffindor prefects which, naturally, included the golden trio.

"May I welcome Professor McGonagall and the first years!" Dumbledore announced as the door to the great hall swung open and McGonagall came marching in, followed by some terrified first years.

Ah... the memories.

They stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked up at the hat, chatting amongst themselves.

"A few term announcements. All students are reminded that the dark forest is still strictly forbidden to all students. After an incident last year, Gyffindor and Slytherin can no longer practice quidditch at the same time and, due to high competitiveness this year, we have not been able to allocate Head Boy and Head Girl. All seventh year students must declare by this time tomorrow to their head of houses if they wish to put themselves forwards. They then have a week to work on good behaviour to prove why they should be Head Boy or Girl. The students will be chosen this time next week. Thank you" Dumbledore sat down and the sorting ceremony began.

I didn't pay much attention as Dumbledore's words gave me food for thought.

Could I make head girl? Nah... surely not.

If we're being honest here, Prefects... especially Slytherin ones... kind of had their jobs cut out for them. We protected our own and that's all that mattered. But Head Girl was big stuff. All I had to do was keep out of trouble for a week.

My thoughts were broken and I was brought back into the room by my arm being shaken and the cheers coming from Ravenclaws table.

"Y/?! Are you thinking of putting your name forward?" Draco asked me

I zoned back in and looked at him "Yeah... I reckon I could stay out of trouble for a week" I shrugged.

A smile took to Draco's face "You're on. Let's see if we can do this. I'll run for Head Boy"

Now this really was wishful thinking. Only one couple had ever made it to Head Boy and Girl and that was the Potters. Imagine us two out of everyone breaking their record.

I decided to spend the rest of the ceremony celebrating Slytherins new members and enjoying the mass amounts of food given to us, interrupted by Draco's occasional hand on my thigh and him smirking at me like a thirteen year old child to which I just shook my head at and smirked.

Once dinner was over, I stumbled out of the great hall with Draco and through the corridors and down into the dungeons where Slytherin students spent around 95% of their time. With both our common room, head of house office and some classes down here.

I stopped at the bottom of the grand staircase and faced Draco who pulled lightly on my robes as I giggled.

"Why don't we go back to the common room and snuggle up against the fire?" Draco asked calmly

I sighed "I cant... Promised I'd go for a talk with my Dad" I told him, running my hands on his chest slightly.

Draco sighed too but nodded understandingly "Maybe tell him?"

I'll give it to the boy. He's got some mad ambitions.

"Maybe" I told him and before giving him the chance to argue, I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. I placed my hand on the back of his head as he kissed me back. It was bliss... for a moment.

Gabriella stepped off the grand staircase and tapped me on the back "Your fathers walking down those stairs"

Me and Draco jumped apart just in time as my father turned the corner. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there, looking stupidly guilty.

Dad scanned the look on my face before looking at Draco.

"Evening... Mr Malfoy" Dad said to Draco in his usual monotonous voice.

"I-Uh- Evening... Professor Snape" Draco stumbled over his words.

I'm shocked. Draco Malfoy knocked off his pedestal by a simple hello.

I smirked to myself and tried to hide it.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be than terrorising my daughter?" Dad raised an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco nodded and shot me a look to which I pursed my lips and tried to non verbally apologise. I watched him follow the Slytherin boys to the common room as the other students rushed past us, mainly out of fear of being yelled at for any given reason.

"Really?!" I turned to Dad and shook my head slightly.

"Only doing you a favour. Inside" He told me and pointed to the door to his living room.

I sighed.

Why do I feel like this "catch up" is about to turn into a lecture.


	4. A hidden note

I go into his living room.

For the record, his living quarters is exactly how you would expect it to look. It's dark floored with black, beige and green accents all across the room. Books tower the walls while there is a black leather couch duo in the middle with a coffee table. An open plan kitchen and desk sits near to the door and a long corridor up ahead which leads to the bathroom, bedrooms and the office which students access through a different door. It smells like parchment, coffee, old books and accents of fire whiskey. The only thing that adds to the feel of things is the occasional thing I left lying around or the embarrassing animated photos of me or me and him when I was younger... as well as one photo of him and Mama dancing which is the only thread of hope I have on their marriage as he won't take it down... It's probably terrifying to anyone who hasn't grown up under it but to me it's home.

I glanced at one of the photos of me and him when I was younger, playing outside in the snow at Hogwarts when I visited one Christmas. I smiled before practically throwing myself onto one of the couches, lying down and sighing.

"Coffee?" Dad asks

"Not for me... as tired as I am it's too late" I tell him

He makes us both tea and hands mine to me. Seven years of potions taught me he's put a calming draught in mine too. He sits on the couch opposite mine and sips his tea before bringing up the one thing I wanted to avoid.

"So... You and Malfoy"

I sigh before he even finishes the sentence "Will you let this Draco thing go?!" I lash out slightly.

"No Y/n... frankly my main goal here is making sure you are safe. While you still attend this school you are my responsibility and it is my one... if not only goal... to keep you safe. You studying here is one of the only reasons I still teach here" Dad tells me, jumping on a defensive tone.

I scoff "And don't you make that abundantly clear every day"

"Enough! I don't like putting a ban on you doing things because you're not a little girl anymore but I don't want you having anything to do with Malfoy in that way again. I don't know how you can bare to be around him after what he did" Dad lectures me

"Because maybe I understand the fact people can change!" I tell him

"Malfoy's don't" Dad jumps in with straight away.

Merlin, this man is stubborn.

I sigh "Listen... Can we not start the year off with an argument. My headache is as bad already" I rub my head.

Dad calms down instantly. He looks at me sympathetically.

"So how was summer?"

"Like I said before... alright but nothing compares to being here" I smile... but my face falls flat quickly as I get slightly lost in thought.

There is a moment of silence while Dad studies my face "What ever is the matter?" he asks me.

"Me and Mama clashed a lot over summer" I say, avoiding the look he was giving me.

"Surely it can't be that bad... not as bad as it used to be" Dad suggests.

He is wildly optimistic. I'll give him that.

"I ran away for a week," I told him, waiting for the lecture.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Y/N" Dad sighs.

"Run away is actually a bit of an exaggeration... I left a note and just left before she woke up" I told him in some odd way of defending myself.

"That does not justify it! Listen, I know more than anyone else that your mother is a pain however she is still that... your mother. Her heart is in the right place and she is a good person even if she struggles to show it. She is scared of losing you or you ending up in the wrong crowd" Dad tells me.

"You and her being past death eaters does not excuse her to be such a-" I try to protest.

"LOWER your voice!" Dad yells slightly, I fold my arms like a petulant child.

"I know it doesn't but it has an effect on you. Just give her the benefit of a doubt. For my sake" Dad says. I nod.

"Where did you go?" Dad questions

Ah fuck.

"I er- I went and stayed with a friend" I stumble over my words.

Dad raises an eyebrow "Look at me dead in the eyes and tell me that again"

I sigh and avoid his look, pausing before answering "I went to the manor"

Dad sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Because I wanted to speak to Narcissa!" I protest.

Dad laughs almost "Yeah... right"

"It's true! We stayed in separate rooms and to be fair he ignored me for most of the week... I had to go windsurfing with her and Lucius" I tell him.

This was a lie. We were not in separate rooms and we definitely did not spend the week ignoring each other.

"How was that?" Dad quizzes me.

"Terrible... turns out I cannot surf" I tell him.

Dad chuckles "The manor is a constant source of wonderment for me"

"The place is massive... excellent literature picks though when I got a minute alone from Narcissa asking me to bake with her or Lucius trying to get me to practice quidditch because he wants me to be a seeker again considering Draco is refusing to. That and head girl if I get it to go with my workload" I tell him

"You're going for head girl?" Dad asks

I nod "Yep... Don't stand a chance but should be a laugh"

"You stand as good of a chance as anyone else. You're a bright kid" Dad beams and I smile at him.

"With that being said though I hope your reading didn't slack over summer too much" Dad chuckles

"Ah well... Had to put the good old literature on pause because" I say before whipping out a study guide from my pocket to which Dad smirks and nods.

"I'll light the fire and fetch one of my books I'm reading and we can just relax till you have to go to your dorm" He tells me and I nod.

I grab one of the cashmere blankets from his basket and sit back down on the couch, sinking down into it and feeling the warmth off the freshly lit fire. Dad turned on some classical music and sat in front of me reading a poetry book. I remember hearing the music fade out till I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

I wake up the next morning still on the couch to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I attempt to get my bearings and look at the clock. 8:30.

Ugh. C...B...A.

This is all the thoughts I had the power to let out before I sighed and threw myself back onto the couch and closed my eyes all for one bliss moment. In all honesty, I almost drifted back off to sleep before I was startled out of my daydreaming by the Daily Prophet and some fresh clothes being thrown onto my stomach and a fresh coffee put next to my head.

"Wakey wakey. Come on... it is 8:30. Your robes are hung up in the corner" Dad tells me. He is already up and dressed for the day looking like his unconventional dungeon bat self as he sits on the other couch and reads his copy of the Daily Prophet with his coffee.

I sit up, still disheveled and groggy and take a sip of my coffee and look at the Daily Prophet and see Harry Potter is once again plastered on the front. I frown and throw the paper away and shake my head.

"What?" Dad asks

"Potter on the front pages once again. I mean get in the bin Harry you annoying twat" I rant.

Dad smirks behind his paper "You're not meant to say that... not about the 'chosen one' anyway"

I stand up and grab my clothes and my robe "Oh stop it... that prophecy gave him a Merlin complex if ever I've seen one"

I walk off and go into the bathroom, putting on my uniform and disposing of yesterday's clothes before returning to the lounge.

"Let's get this over and done with... I hate eating in the Great Hall" I say, absentmindedly tying my robes.

"Everyone does" Dad says, opening the door for me as we both leave.

The Great Hall

I sit at breakfast eating my full english absentmindedly while still flicking through the copy of the Prophet. Heavens knows why. I noticed a few people catching a look in as theirs had not been delivered yet. As if on queue, the owls arrived and began to hand out people's mail. I don't get much mail throughout the year but the first day is always a busy one for me. Most of Slytherin doesn't really get much mail anyways but in front of me drops two rather large packages and five letters.

"Someone's popular," Draco says and I smirk at him.

I knew what the packages would be. My new broom and a flurry of things I "forgot" that my mother insists I will need throughout the year... I probably won't.

I open the first letter and it is my schedule. I read it and grimace at parts of it but it's not the worst it's ever been.

"Potions last on a friday... wonderful" Draco tells me, looking at his own schedule. I just laugh slightly.

The second letter is from my mother which is a yearly tradition.

The third is from the Manor which reads

"Dearest Y/n, Best of luck with seventh year. To get by, we have deposited 50 Galleons into your account at Gringotts to use as you please. Hope Quidditch tryouts go splendid and we will be attending the first game of the year in November.

As always, You are free to come to the Manor during the holidays and if you need anything else, please let us know.

Best Wishes

Lucius and Narcissa"

Cute

"Merlin's beard" I whisper

Draco looks over "My parents flashing their money again? Who'd have guessed"

"Not just that... wishing me well and telling me they will be at the first quidditch match. they're so sweet" I beam, smiling absentmindedly at the letter.

"Try living with them," Draco tells me, shaking his head.

I brush off his comment and open my next letter which was Draco's attempt at being sweet. It simply reads

"Love you always, Draco"

I look at him as he smiles gingerly and I smile back.

"You're so cute. I love you" I tell him, still smiling obnoxiously.

"I love you too" He tells me, placing a hand on my waist slightly.

I open the next letter and I am startled by the content. It has no sender identity and just reads

"Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower two hours after supper. Great matter of urgency"

I sit there in bewilderment and confusion. I tap Draco and show him the letter.

"It's probably just younger years messing with you" He suggests, I'm not convinced.

I ponder over it, continuously reading the letter in some sort of haphazard attempt at trying to match it with a fellow student "I'm gonna go" I tell him eventually.

He looks at me as if I have just slapped a first year.

"Are you mad? That's the dead of the night and Merlin knows what could happen to you" Draco panics almost.

I brush it off "I'll be fine! My curiosity is getting the better of me"

"You're not going alone then!" Draco protests.

I could argue against this, but I really don't see the point. He will be there regardless of whether I tell him not to come or not.

"Fine! But we need to be careful because if we get caught-" I tell him, he cuts me off.

"We won't, it's fine!" He assured me.

I wasn't too convinced. The bell tolled for the first lesson of the year and I went off to my Transfiguration class. It's not my favourite subject but it is interesting, however, my mind was occupied by the letter and who could have sent it... and the fact that tonight I could land myself into some hot waters by following it's command.


	5. The Astronomy tower

After dinner that night, I absentmindedly wandered back to the dungeons with the note still clutched in my hand and the words engraved into my brain.

What on earth would anyone want with me and why did it have to be so secretive?

I fumbled with the parchment in my hand and Draco slid in behind me as I plodded down the staircase.

“Put that away before people start asking questions” He whispers. I look up at him and sigh, placing the note in my robe pocket.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go” I tell Draco as he opens the common room and we walk in followed by other students.

He shakes his head dismissively at me and sighs, “We have to now. Plus they clearly want something… whatever that may be.” 

“But if we get caught and someone sees us out. Come on... you and I both know we haven’t got the best record. And if my Dad finds out-“ I panic to Draco before he cuts me off.

“He won’t think anything of it because he knows now... right?” Draco asks, looking at me. I avoid his gaze and it goes awkwardly quiet.

“Oh for Merlin's sake, Y/N!” Draco yells aspratedly “What did the two of you even talk about yesterday then?” he quizzes me.

“Summer and my mother! Which, by the way, led to us talking about when I ran away so we did talk about you but Draco came on! He doesn't like you after what happened. It's just going to take longer than an hour or so to make sure he doesn’t lose his cool because he practically forbade it last night!” I lecture Draco.

“Well if he forbade it, then why are we doing this?! Why are we still together then?!” Draco yells at me, I stare at him as I feel my face heating up.

“Because I’ve put way too much time and effort into the last two years for me to just walk away! I love you okay! and sometimes I really don’t know why but I do! So for the love of merlin PLEASE let me do this on my own terms” I yell at Draco.

“We have been back together since before we left sixth year Y/N what is taking you so long?!” Draco yells back.

“BECAUSE HE'S MY FATHER!” I scream slightly, catching the attention of the younger years who frankly look terrified at us arguing while sixth and seventh students cringe. They’ve seen us arguing enough but right now even Draco himself looks taken aback. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to yell but with me and my mother not getting along anymore… he’s the only family I have. I can't lose him especially not over this” I tell Draco, completely and utterly defeated. 

Draco sighs and his face softens. He nods and there is a pause before he speaks.

“You know… y/n, You're part of my family now too” Draco tells me, sheepishly smiling at his own kindness.

I smile back and look at my feet “I appreciate that sentiment”

“No I mean my parents have put up photos of us in the lounge… You’re not getting away now” Draco chuckles and I chuckle too.

“That’s adorable” I tell him, we walk towards the couch and sit there alone for two hours enjoying each other's company as all the other Slytherin’s filter off to bed before I clock the time.

10:55pm

Come on, we should go” I tell him, standing up and looking around the empty common room to my utter relief.

Draco stands up and we both take our robes off and throw them onto the couch before we walk out of the common room.

I am wearing a black turtleneck and a skirt with biker boots and Draco is in that black signature suit everyone knows… and loves.

Checking the corridor before we go, I stop momentarily outside of my Dad’s office and peek under the door. The fire is out and he is sleeping luckily. We continue walking up the stairs and through the halls, our wands on standby and darting to the side every time we hear a murmur we suspect could be Filch.

Honestly… you wouldn’t think we were Slytherins at times or had been breaking school rules for almost a decade.

We’re in the dungeons and the Astronomy tower is the tallest part of Hogwarts, so seven floors is a lot. When we reach the top we are both admittedly out of breath as I clutch the wall and Draco braces himself against his knees. I look up.

Nobody.

Oh for fucks sake.

We walk around and still, nobody to be seen. Draco turns towards me and shrugs, throwing his arms up and shaking his head.

“I can't believe it… We genuinely fell for some silly second year prank” He says angrily, going to go back down the stairs.

I shake my head and follow him for a moment.

“No you didn’t… We needed to speak to you” A voice from behind us says and we both stop in our tracks and turn around.

Wait a minute.

It was Harry Potter. More specifically Harry, Ron and Hermione.

“Well well well… Potter and his friends sticking their nose in where it’s not concerned as per usual” Draco says, walking back up the stairs and looking them up and down.

“Yeah well Malfoy, in our defence, we only wanted to speak to Y/n but it seems to be she’s joined at the hip with her doting boyfriend and can't do anything alone” Ron says, moving his eyes from Draco to me. I roll my eyes.

“What do you three want to do with me anyway? We’ve hardly spoken a word to each other in seven years… Why start now?” I ask Harry.

Harry studies my face for a moment before sighing “There are multiple rumours circling of Death Eaters escaping Azkaban… and I mean some seriously dangerous Death Eaters. There’s also rumours they’re heading straight for Hogwarts to harm many students and wizards who either study or live around here” he tells me.

I frown “What has this got anything to do with me?”

“We know you’re highly skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts and other wizarding skills that we simply do not possess because we were not raised by… well… a professor. We need your help” Hermione tells me, I look at her and study her eyes for a moment. 

“We don't think they pose a huge threat to the school but we also have no idea” Harry adds “And they may come with the dementors too”

For some reason, I believe they may actually be desperate, however I know if I did this I’d be way in over my head. Draco and I are both children of Death Eaters.

“I’m sorry… I can't help you. I’m not as skilled as you think I am and I certainly don’t have enough experience or research on Death Eaters to help you” I lie, turning to walk away.

“That’s not exactly true though… Is it?” Ron jumps in with.

“Ron! You weren't going to say anything!” Hermione says in a hushed whisper. 

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around “What is that supposed to mean, Weasley?!” I spit

“Well my Dad works with your Mother at the Ministry and news travels fast around Hogwarts… I can’t say for certain who actually does know but we know your parents where once-“ Ron patronises me.

I cut him off “MY PARENTS ARE GOOD PEOPLE!” I yell at Ron, charging towards the trio till I feel Draco’s grip on my front stopping me. “DON'T YOU DARE BESMIRCH THEIR GOOD NAME!” I try to fight past Draco but he is too strong.

“Leave it Y/n! They know nothing!” Draco tells me, still firmly grabbing hold of me.

“You can’t talk, Malfoy. Your parents don’t even hide the fact that they’re Death Eaters!” Harry says.

Draco let’s go of me and the two of us take out our wands and hold them against Harry and Ron’s throats respectively.

“Don’t you dare talk about my family like that! At least I know my parents, Potter!” Draco shouts.

Ouch… that was harsh.

“Stop it! Leave them alone!” Hermione yells at us both and drags us back. 

I wipe my face and slide my wand back into my robe sleeve before turning round and pointing a finger at the three of them “You have NO idea the sacrifices my father made and continues to make all for the good of this school! He is NOT a bad person and do not paint him to be one” I lecture them “I understand your problem and I know why you want to help and believe me so do I but it’s way out of my depths, I’m sorry” 

“But it’s not! Please… we have no idea what these people are capable of” Harry almost pleads with me.

I look at him into his eyes and shake my head “I’m going to bed” 

I walk down the stairs of the astronomy tower and Draco follows, taking hold of my hand and rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand. We can hear the trio behind us muttering as they head back towards Gryffindor tower and I sigh before we turn the corner where we would naturally part ways but are stopped dead in our tracks.

“Ah… so what do we have here?” The voice says.

It wasn’t Filch. It was somehow worse.

It was Professor McGonagall.


	6. Getting caught

“Well well well… Students out on a midnight stroll are we?” McGonagall raised her eyebrow at the 5 of us. 

All of us just stare back at her, we don’t really know what to say. I clock her look down and see me and Draco holding hands but for some reason my body is frozen. 

“Aunt Minn- Professor McGonagall, I can explain” I stutter.

“You know that curfew is 10pm with the exception of Prefects and I know you are all Prefects but you still must only be out of your common rooms if you suspect a threat to the welfare of fellow students. However there are several members of staff on duty tonight too. There is no reason for you to be out of bed” Professor McGonagall lectures us.

I look behind me at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Screw this for a game of soldiers. I’m not getting into trouble over them.

“Professor, In the mail this morning I received an anonymous note asking me to meet the sender on the top of the astronomy tower two hours after supper. I was following the orders of the letter and Draco simply wanted to be there for my protection. The note was sent by Harry” I tell her.

Professor McGonagall looks over at the trio and then back to us “And do you have evidence of said note, Miss Snape?” she asks.

I nod and take out the note and hand it to her. She opens it and then looks directly at me, her eyes staring into my soul.

“Young lady, this parchment is blank” She tells me.

I look shocked and take a look to see the note is gone. Anger rises in me as I take out my wand and walk towards Harry, holding it against his throat.

“You insolent little-“ I yell in his face.

“Miss Snape! I kindly ask you to step away from Mr Potter and put your wand away!” McGonagall yells at me and Draco pulls my arm. I turn around.

“Mr Potter… Did you send Miss Snape this note?” McGonagall asks.

“Yes, Professor” I hear from behind me.

He told the truth… charming. 

“Now you and Mr Malfoy here do not have the best record…” She starts and me and Draco sigh “However… I understand and want to believe you are all telling the truth. Alas, I can not let students break rules”

Oh no here it is.

“Twenty points each will be taken from your respective houses for your actions tonight” McGonagall starts and we all sigh.

“A further Thirty will be taken from Gryffindor for coercing students into breaking curfew rules” She tells the trio and Hermione makes a noise that makes me think she may have passed out.

“And a further Ten points will be taken from Slytherin for Miss Snape's threatening behaviour towards Mr Potter” She tells me, I scowl.

Tough blow for Slytherin but the trio practically just put Gryffindor on its arse.

“I am deeply disappointed in you all. You three, back to your dormitories immediately” She tells the trio “You two… I will take you to Professor Snape's office immediately”

My stomach does somersaults. This is really really not good. 

My heart pounds in my chest as me and Draco are marched down the halls of the first floor and down into the dungeons. We walk along the corridor and arrive outside my fathers door. McGonagall knocks on it.

I feel like I’m going to be sick.

Draco looks at me and see’s my face has gone sheet white and grabs my hand. I look over at him and smile momentarily. We wait at the door for what feels like forever before the door creaks open and I see my Dad standing there looking groggy and disheveled. 

“Minerva? Is everything alright?” My Dad asks her.

“So sorry to wake you at this hour but two of your students were caught walking the corridors late at night and claim to have been up the astronomy tower discussing matters with Potter and his friends” McGonagall tells him.

Dad looks confused and when Minerva moves out of the way and he sees me and Draco, his face turns to anger.

“Right… my office immediately!” Dad yells and slams the door, I sigh and follow McGonagall towards the door, she opens it.  
“I will leave you two to explain. You’re good kids… DON'T let it happen again” McGonagall says and we nod.

“Why was your Dad sleeping in his cloaks?” Draco asks as we walk through the door.

Im sorry… How low is your IQ?

I look at him “Draco… he’s a wizard” I say.

Draco just falls quiet, I can tell he feels stupid.

We walk in and the door closes behind us as the other door leading to his chambers swings open and he storms in, his cloaks flowing and the door slams behind him.

“Seven years I’ve put up with you two breaking rules! You told me you would sort your act out. So you two better start talking NOW!” Dad yells

I sigh “I received a note at breakfast that just said “Meet me at the astronomy tower two hours after supper. It’s urgent” it had no sender or anything. I wasn't going to ignore it.” I tell him.

“And Mr Malfoy?” Dad turns and looks at Draco.

“I went with her in case anything happened,” Draco tells him.

“You don't just follow notes that lead you to break rules in the middle of the night, Y/N!” Dad lectures me “What if your knight in shining armour here had not gone with you and something had happened to you all the way up there? What then?”

“It was Harry Potter and his friends spouting nonsense! They're not exactly Hogwarts' worst criminals are they!” I say, folding my arms.

“No but you two are because of your reputation! There’s always trouble when you two are near each other” Dad yells

I scoff and roll my eyes at him, shaking my head.

“What did Potter want?” Dad asks.

“It was nothing” I tell him, adamant to deal with this myself.

“Don’t lie, y/n” Draco says softly.

“Oh and when did you turn into Hogwarts voice of reason?” I yell at Draco, practically in his face.

“Y/n You’re out of your depths here and there's nothing you can do!” Draco yells back.  
I grunt frustratedly “Oh when are you going to stop treating me like a child you patronising sadistic idiot!” I yell at Draco.

“DON'T talk to me like that!” Draco yells back, he turns towards Dad who I clock the look on his face and he looks astounded by our outburst.

“Potter and his two friends have had it slipped to them about the Azkaban escapee’s and their apparent plan to infiltrate Hogwarts” Draco tells my Dad.

He fucking knew it was true this whole time.

“Him and his friends think they can take on about 15 Death Eaters and all the dementors that will follow… I think all of us here know that isn't possible and is definitely not mine or y/n’s place to get involved” Draco finishes.

“You knew the entire time and didn't tell me” I say quietly.

Draco turns to face me “Because I have spent the last two years trying to protect you from the dark arts and the Death Eaters more than you know. I cannot see you get hurt by it” he pleads with me, he looks genuinely broken.

“I agree with Mr Malfoy” Dad starts.

Did anyone get that on record?

“The dark arts and life under the Death Eaters has affected you for long enough, y/n. I won't allow it to anymore. The BOTH of you are to stay away from Potter’s little plan” Dad orders.

“But I-” I go to protest.

“NO arguments” Dad says sternly. I nod in agreement and so does Draco.

“As well as that… You will both be in detention with me for the rest of the week” Dad continues.

“But quidditch tryouts are on Thursday!” I protest.

“We will start detention later then!” Dad shrugs.

“Also I did not want to do this but enough is enough… you leave me with no choice” Dad says, reaching into his robe sleeve.

My face turns to confusion before the realisation hits but it’s too late.

“LEGILIMENS” Dad shouts and casts his wand at me.

“NO!” Draco protests and that’s all I can hear before I am struck with pain and many thoughts flash in my mind. 

Many of my memories flash in front of me from the summer. Leaving Hogwarts, returning home, arguing with Mama all the way to me running away to Malfoy Manor. Me wind surfing with Draco and his parents… to some pretty raunchy snippets from his bedroom to cute moments together. All the way to when he kissed me in the courtyard on the first day of seventh year.

The spell ends and I collapse backwards onto the floor breathlessly and Draco catches me and softens my landing. I look up at my Dad who has never looked more disappointed and maybe even slightly disturbed.

“That was private!” I yell back at him “You had no right to do that!”

“You’ve been lying to me for months!” Dad yells back… he actually sounds quite hurt “I knew something was still going on between you two”

I sigh and look at Draco who helps me up and then turns to my Dad “I told her she needed to tell you but she insisted on not because you don’t like me”

“Do you blame me?” Dad yells and Draco looks at the floor.

“Regardless… You need to trust me y/n and not be afraid to tell me these things. I am bitterly disappointed in you” Dad continues.

“Because you banned us from being together when I love him!” I yell at him.

“You’re naive and you will see that soon!” Dad yells back.

What’s that supposed to mean?!

I can't even fathom a response because his comment takes me back slightly. 

“Mr Malfoy… will you give us a moment please?” Dad says to Draco.

I nod in Draco’s direction and he leaves, squeezing my hand slightly as he does. The door closes behind him.

“Y/n… If you are happy with him then fair enough however… the Malfoy’s are a complicated and convoluted family who will stop at absolutely nothing to get what they want… especially now with this incident on the horizon” Dad tells me. I go to protest but he stops me.

“Please for me… keep Draco at arm's length slightly. Love is intoxicating but it hides parts of people it shouldn’t” Dad tells me, I nod and sigh.

“I’m sorry for not telling you… and for breaking the rules” I apologise, Dad shakes his head dismissively and just opens up his arms. I go over and hug him.

“Just be careful and don’t let it happen again. Now straight to bed”

I nod and leave his office, seeing Draco against the wall. The two of us walk back to the common room in silence and grab some cushions from the corner and place them in front of the fire. We change into our lounge wear and curl up with a blanket in front of the fire together and Draco falls asleep rather quickly. But as I lay with my head on his chest… I can't get my Dad’s words out of my head.


End file.
